As shown in Patent Document 1, a vehicle such as an automobile has a control section for adjusting drive force generated by a drive source in accordance with manipulation of an accelerator by the driver. The drive force of the drive source is transmitted to the wheels of the vehicle, thus allowing the vehicle to move. The vehicle also has a shift mechanism that is switched between a drive position and a non-drive position by the driver. When the shift mechanism is at the drive position, the drive force is transmitted from the drive source to the wheels. When the shift mechanism is at the non-drive position, such transmission of the drive force from the drive source to the wheels is blocked.